Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle equipped with a transmission in which the gear ratio can be fixed by the driver's intention.
Background Information
A control device for a hybrid vehicle drive device which controls a transmission to shift up in order to reduce the rotational speed of the motor/generator when the rotational speed of the motor/generator exceeds a predetermined rotational speed is known. (For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1997-150638).